


You will love a comet { and she'll burn for you }

by Fuuma



Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, F/M, Fluff, Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: «Sii delicato con tua sorella, mio piccolo prezioso.»Lacros non ha(mai)dimenticato.





	You will love a comet { and she'll burn for you }

 

 

 **I.**  
«Sii delicato con tua sorella, mio piccolo prezioso.»  
Lacros non ha _(mai)_ dimenticato.  
Il sussurro di sua madre è brezza dolce e profumo di pesco. È il ricordo di un sorriso su labbra di seta e di un fagotto avvolto tra lenzuola rosa che gli è stato affidato tra le braccia.  
Lacros non ha (mai) dimenticato.  
Il peso di quel fagotto è _~~(era)~~_ ridicolo, ed eppure nel petto sente un peso schiacciarlo. _Si chiama responsabilità_ , gli ha detto sua madre, una parolona complicata che gli ha riempito la bocca di lettere e gli ha gonfiato il petto d’orgoglio.  
Lacros non ha (mai) dimenticato del giorno in cui sua sorella è nata e lui, fiero, l’ha mostrata al suo popolo.

 

 _Guardala, Universo._  
_Onorala, Universo._  
_Perché lei è Manila, ed è mia._

  
 **II.**  
«Amala sempre, anche quando farà male.»

Manila era minuscola. Il concetto di amore, a quell’età, sarebbe dovuto esser fuori dalla portata del suo pugnetto.  
Era, invece, stata l’unica cosa che aveva capito fino in fondo. Non l’amore in sé, ma cosa farci – dopotutto all’amore non serve esser compreso, l’amore si fa, si dona oppure si riceve.  
Lei aveva avuto _tutto_ e, quel che non aveva avuto, l’aveva preso.  
Manila aveva aperto gl’occhi e teso le manine. Aveva brillato come una piccola stella cadente e, a raccoglierla, era stato suo fratello.  
Amore era un concetto fuori dalla portata del pugnetto di un bambino. Ma le piccolissime dita di Manila avevano trovato la mano di Lacros e, da quel momento, aveva capito.

 

 _Ricorda la mia luce._  
_È per te che splenderà._

  
 **III _._**  
Amare Manila significa amare una cometa che brucia. Non puoi farlo senza farti male.  
Lacros ha imparato a convivere col dolore.  
L’ha vista crescere e allontanarsi, l’ha rincorsa, cercata, ritrovata e ogni volta è stato per perderla ancora.  
Manila appartiene all’universo _(immenso, infinito, di cui lui può solo farne parte)_ e l’universo appartiene a Manila.  
Lacros stringe i denti, ingoia rancore e il dolore torna a pulsare.  
È quando, però, la guarda accoccolata tra le proprie braccia che ricorda meglio le parole di sua madre.  
Manila è minuscola, fragile, bella, effimera come un sogno.  
Lacros la sfiora con un bacio e sulle labbra rosa le si spiega il sorriso.

 _Sii delicato con tua sorella, mio piccolo prezioso._  
_Amala sempre, anche quando farà male._  
_Perché quando non lo farà, sarà meraviglioso._

**Author's Note:**

> E dopo questa, Lænton divorzia da tuo marito che non ti merita e sposa me!  
> \---  
> I personaggi sono stati creati dalla triade di landedifandom e appartengono a loro. Però sto cercando il modo di rapire Lænton.  
> Scritta per l'8° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom  
> Prompt: Missione 1 - COW-T!verse


End file.
